The Legends of Pinkie
by PinkNinja01
Summary: As she was orphaned at the age of 8, Marcie Dongli decided instantly to become a ninja. However, the drive inside her isn't just the fact of her parents being dead, but the recurring horror of her parents being slaughtered before her eyes. Now at the age of 16, she looks to find out who killed her parents, and has her plans for whoever had.
**_{Hello my ninjas! As you may realize, this chapter is a WHOLE LOT LONGER than the first chapter of Pinkie. This is because I am renewing the Legends of Pinkie series so it's more detailed than the older chapters. I am sorry that I haven't been able to post new chapters lately, but I hops this'll make it up. For the peeps not on Facebook, then welcome, and enjoy.}_**

There is a girl in Ninjago, nobody quite knows much about.

Her past is a burden, and she is rarely seen in the TV shows and the news.

This girl is a ninja. Orphaned at 8 years old, and with no other family truly willing to take her in.

This girl's name is Marcie Dongli.

She is the Pink Ninja.

And this is her story.

 _7 years earlier. Age 8._

Marcie slept peacefully, woolen blankets protecting her from the cold night air. Her long dark brown hair fell over her shoulders as she slept, her room glowing with light emitting from the small nightlight on her end table. She let out a mumble, hearing a cry outside, and frowned. Her sky-blue eyes opened when she smelled the awful stench of smoke. Rising from her bed, the child jogged away, walking from her room in her little pink slippers. Marcie looked about the fairly small living room and kitchen. Her small, youthful voice echoed off the walls. "Mommy? Daddy?" No answer was heard from any part of the house. A gruff, low yell echoed to the inside, and Marcie jogged to the front door, opening it without hesitation.

Her eyes watered at the amount of smoke meeting her eyes, widening as her eyes observed the flames. _'The village is on fire!'_ She looked over outside the door, seeing a frightening creature she'd only heard from scary stories told at the campfire. A Skulkin glowered down at her, and with a rattily laugh, raised its axe. Marcie's knees shook, disobeying her say to move, run, fight, do anything. "Marcie!" A loud, familiar cry rang out, and a large man kicked down the skeleton, smashing and cracking the skeleton's jaw with the end of his nunchucks. A screech emitted from the skeleton, making the girl wince at the sound.

The man turned to her. "Marcie, what are you doing out here?" He spoke with concern. Marcie looked up at her father as she shook in her slippers "D-Daddy, wh-what's going on?" She whimpered, terribly frightened.

Her father sighed, and held her hand. "Don't let go, sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine." He spoke in what he hoped was to be the truth. Marcie nodded, her small hands squeezing tightly around his fingers before they ran off, her father knocking skeletons out of the way as they went.

They sped through the crowd of rampaging skeletons, dodging who they could and knocking down those they couldn't. "Myra!" Her father called out to her mother, relieved she was fairing well in this battle. Marcie's wide eyes looked up to her dark-haired mother, who kicked away a skeleton warrior before looking to her father, then to Marcie. "Marcie, come with me, now." Her mother spoke, a sad look in her eyes, despite her strong voice. Marcie simply nodded, her hand going to her mother's before they sprinted off. She looked back at her father, turning to fend off more of the brutal terrors conquering Marcie's only home she knew.

"Marcie." Her mother spoke, bringing her attention back to her mother. "Yes mommy?" Marcie asked, looking up at her mother and her bright blue eyes like Marcie's. Myra kneeled down to Marcie's level, and spoke in a stern tone. "Listen to me, Marcie. I want you to go into the forest, and run. Okay? It's like.. a game of chase. But one rule." Her mother's face dropped slightly. "No looking back, okay? No matter what you hear or think, do not look back. Do you understand?"

Marcie nodded, though was still oblivious to why she didn't have to look back. Myra nodded shortly, planting a short kiss of farewell before pushing Marcie towards the forest. "Go, Marcie, Go!" Marcie nodded, and rushed into the bushes, but stopped short.

Despite her warnings, and her mother's say, her eyes casted back, and widened at the sight of her father, already on the floor with his dark, lifeless brown eyes. Her mother's shrill scream was interrupted by the sound of her choking on her own blood. Her body fell to the ground, and Marcie felt her dazed shock be interrupted by a kick from a skeleton warrior.

Marcie looked up, shaking as the skeleton waited, seeming to want a chase. Therefore, Marcie stood and sprinted from the beast that cackled maniacally, dodging bushes and hopping over logs with panicked breaths. A root of an old tree caught her ankle, and she fell. The small, orphaned girl turned onto her back to see the skeleton raising an axe. Marcie squeezed her eyes shut tight, letting out a scream. A few seconds passed, but nothing happened. Marcie opened her eyes again, finding the skeleton gone. The small girl whimpered, sitting up, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked around, and tensed, when she saw a strange man standing over the skeleton looking over to her. The man was pale, aged seeming to be in his 20s, his eyes glowing red.

"Are you alright?" Garmadon asked the girl.


End file.
